Summer Sweethearts
by Lucky Amulet
Summary: Craig is bored during his summer vacation so he invites Robyn to Stark's Pond. Will love blossom between them. Entry for ChristyWinchester101's contest. Craig/Robyn


This is my piece for ChristyWinchester101's contest. This will be from Craig's POV

Disclamers: Craig belong to Trey Parker and Matt Stone, Robyn O'Neil, belongs to me.

So enjoy my oneshot

So far for my summer vacation, I have done nothing that exciting. Normally I would hang out with Tweek but he's away with his family to a coffee shop owner's convention. Hmm I could hang with Kenny, Stan or Kyle but Kenny and his cousin, Victoria I think her name was, are camping, Stan is at football camp and Kyle is with his brother Ike visiting Ike's parents in Canada. Hmm, then there's Robyn, she could be around or she could be with her family visiting her grandma in Arizona but knowing her parents, she could be home. I picked up my phone and started to dial Robyn's cell phone number. It wasn't long before she answered.

"Hey Craig." she said when she picked it up.

"Uh, hey Robyn." I replied back. "Uhh do you have anything planned for today."

"Well my family was suppose to go visit my grandma but the trip got cancelled last minute." she answered. "Sure, how about Stark's Pond in one hour."

"Cool." I answered back. "See you then." I said before I hung up. Wait did I stutter while I was talking. I never studder unless...NO! Robyn is one of my best friends but then again she is pretty hot. NONONONONO! STOP THINKING THIS CRAIG!

* * *

About an hour later, I'm waiting for Robyn at Stark's Pond. I wonder if she's ok. I mean in a best friends type of way not the boyfriend/girlfriend type of way.

"Hey Craig, sorry I'm late." That sounded like Robyn. I turned my head and saw something I wasn't ready to see. Instead of her usual outfit, Robyn was wearing a black and red striped tank top, a black minskirt and a pair of black ankle boots

"Uh R-Robyn, why are you..." she cuts in before I could finish my sentence.

"Oh, I was going to wear these while I was visiting my grandma but since we aren't I didn't want these to go to waste." she explained. "Are you ok Craig, cause you look a bit red." Oh crap, I'm embarrassing myself by blushing. Is it because of her? I could but... NO! I need to stop thinking this. Think of a quick excuse, Craig.

"Uh, its a sunburn." I said. Instead of responding she just giggled. Wait why is she giggling, she never giggles unless...

"Craig," she started. "Its ok if you like me." Wait is this Robyn saying these things or one of Mephisto clones that he'll probably regret making before making them again.

"Are you drunk or high or a clone made by Mephisto?" I asked her.

"I'm a little drunk but sober enough to tell you this." she said. " I've always kind of liked you Craig." I couldn't believe this, I have to be fucking dreaming.

"Really but what would Kenny think.." she again cut me off.

"I'm not with Kenny anymore." she said. "He dumped me and went back to dating Laura McCarthy but I'm happy for them." Now that I think about it, she did come over to my house on the last day of school crying.

* * *

_It was the end of the last day of school. I just got home and was watching tv. The doorbell rung, and I went to answer it. I opened the door, at it was Robyn, her mascara was running._

_"Craig." she said. She gave me a quick hug before she started sobbing. which was weird because she never cries._

_"Robyn, what's wrong?" I asked her._

_"K-Kenny broke up with me." she said before she starts crying. I hugged her back. Hoping that would help comfort her. Then a thought struck me._

"_Do you want to punch Kenny right now?" I asked her. She stops hugging me and nods. Same old Robyn, even when sad her short temper is there._

_"Ok let's go drawing a Kenny picture on my dad's punching bag" I said leading her to the basement._

* * *

"Craig." she said interrupting my thought. "D-do you like me back?"

"I guess I do." she hugged me just like on the last day of school and like on that day I hugged back.

"Come on let's go swimming." she said before letting go of me, kissing me on my cheek and running off.

"Hey." I yelled at her. "Wait up." I started chasing after her. Something tells me that this is the beginning of a great summer romance.

* * *

I hope you like this Christy. Sorry that its so short but I wanted to put this up before the deadline. So anyway please review


End file.
